So Close Yet So Far
by Villain-of-Awesome
Summary: Do you know how it feels to love someone who you may never get to meet? What if that someone was right in front of you, yet you could never touch them? The Temple of Time knows. Yes, a crack romance. One-sided Temple of Time x Death Mountain.  Two-shot
1. Part 1: Infatuation

"So I read your summary, and I was like… **WHAT**?"

Ah! You clicked on this story! That means that you either are very curious on seeing how this works out… or you have a sick sense of humor. Whichever one you are, you are my target audience. Lucky you reader**. Lucky You.**

I just got this idea out of nowhere when I was thinking of LittleBlueNayru (shameless shout out), whom I actually dubbed the **Legendary LittleBlueNayru of the Crack Pairings. **My train of thought sorta went, "How can I knock this chick off her high hor… OH MY GOD, WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP THING DID I JUST THINK OF?" And this was born that night. As I'm typing this I literally thought of it around an hour ago! (finished it about 2 weeks later)

But yeah. She is my inspiration, and I'm probably ironically making her even more of a monster, even though this is more of a competition on my part. Most importantly though, I hope you enjoy this! **WARNING: **The reason this is rated T is because everything is suggestive. EVERYTHING. The fun in this story will come in your ability to read between the lines.

In case you didn't know, this is one of those rare "two-shots" there will only be two chapters.

* * *

**So Close But Yet So Far**

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Stupid mountain… It always does that in front of everyone. Does it think this is making itself look good? Look attractive? No. It looks repulsive! If I could get to it, I would defiantly tell that bastard that what it is doing is _wrong. _And that it should be _ashamed._

This is what Temple of Time thought as it watched Death Mountain in its brief moment of ecstasy. The mountain seemed happy as it blew a load of magma into the sky, and excess lava slowly dripped down the sides of the peak.

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Really? Again?

Temple of Time wished it could turn away, but its fixed position made that idea impossible. It just had to bare the horrible eyesore that was Death Mountain. Not that it was unusual. Temple of Time had been watching Death Mountain for hundreds of years, and it's favorite thing to do was erupt in front of everyone like the exhibitionist it was.

Of course, Temple of Time hated this. Death Mountain made Temple feel dirty by forcing it to watch it's eruptions. It made Temple feel like some sort of freak and pervert. What it would rather view was this rumored landmark that was said to be one of the greatest things in the world. A place so pleasant that the landmark's smell alone could send a person into a trance. Something that everyone is told that they _should_ see, but many never have the privilege to do so. That thing was named Ocean.

But alas, Temple of Time itself was one of those that would never see Ocean. Hyrule Castle was nice, but it was way too snooty, and Gerudo Desert scared it. But worst of all was this bastard Death Mountain.

**BOOOOOM!**

Sigh… somebody tear me down now.

One day, a group of loggers walked by Temple of Time, seemingly on an assignment. Temple normally wouldn't care, but this time it was horrified by what it heard.

"We're going to cut that large dead tree right there," briefed one of the loggers as it pointed to a large, leafless tree, "Not only will the ugly thing be gone, it will give Temple tourists a better view of Death Mountain."

A better view of Death Mountain? Are they crazy? Who would want to look at that horrible thing?

Smug was then seen rising from Death Mountain.

Egotistical bastard. Why couldn't I have been built somewhere else? Why couldn't I have been built by Ocean? In fact I would take anywhere else, as long as I can get away from this… slob.

But Temple had to deal with it. The loggers did as promised and removed the tree that obstructed much of Temple's view. It hated this; Temple just knew that Death Mountain was going to erupt more than ever. But… Death Mountain was oddly quiet.

Temple couldn't understand it, what could cause Death Mountain to go inactive? Did all of it's magma dry up? Oh no, Death Mountain was too young for that. Or maybe… just maybe… Death Mountain matured.

No way, Temple thought, no way could Death Mountain have matured.

Death Mountain was always active, just like a child on a constant sugar rush. While Temple found this weird, it also found Death Mountain's change in behavior… attractive. Without the constant eruptions disgusting Temple, it could stand to view Death Mountain more closely. Temple of Time could now focus on Death Mountain's rugged chest, its rock hard base, and its large… large… peak…

NO! What am I thinking about!

The Temple of Time turned red as the sun inched down to the hour of twilight. Temple couldn't believe it was thinking these dirty thoughts about Death Mountain, even though to be fair, Death Mountain's face was actually quite smooth and good looking. And the little cloud that circled above it? It reminded Temple of a halo.

It didn't take much to convince Temple, because it already figured it out. Temple of Time had fallen in love with Death Mountain. But it was a love that will forever be left unrequited. Temple of Time was just too small and too far away. The two will never ever feel each other's touch. Who is Temple kidding anyway, it probably cannot even be viewed from Death Mountain.

But Temple can dream. Temple of Time forgot all about Ocean as Death Mountain took its place. This was a landmark that it has seen before, actually it has been seeing Death Mountain ever since it was built. There is no need to imagine beauty when it is directly in front of you.

Many years have passed, and Temple of Time's infatuation with Death Mountain only grew. Death Mountain slowly became bigger and stronger and Temple could only wish to swept away by an earthquake, so that it may be moved closer to its beloved Death Mountain.

One day however, an odd boy in green entered Temple of Time. It was not unusual for the Temple to have multiple people inside of it, in fact it often found it pleasurable. But this boy did something that nobody else has done in centuries. Within Temple was the Door of Time, and that door has been closed for a very long time. So long that it has eroded a bit, and it had became tight as though it had never been used.

When the boy revealed his three large jewels, Temple knew that it was soon going to be horribly, horribly violated.

NO! Please don't! That part of my building is off limits! **PLEASE!**

But Temple's pleas were unheard. The boy in green used his jewels and his long instrument to force open the Door of Time. And without letting a second pass, the boy THRUSTS his body into the inner most part of Temple of Time.

Temple could do nothing but scream: **DDDDEEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTHHHH MMMMOOOUUUUNNNTTTAAAIIINNNNNN!**

* * *

To be concluded…

(By the way, the Temple of Time speech is not in quotation marks because IT ISN'T ACTUALLY TALKING! I just know that somebody was thinking about calling me out on it. Too bad for you. Pick on something else.)


	2. Part 2: Hurt

**So Close Yet So Far**

The boy in green had shown absolutely no respect for Temple as he ran through its halls. The building could do nothing to stop this pain, and it looked to Death Mountain for assistance. But alas, Death Mountain was just that: a mountain. Its great power could do nothing to save Temple of Time from the turmoil of having a child do strange things inside it.

_Ugggghh,_ Temple moaned as the boy moved within it, _This couldn't get any worst._

Little did Temple know that the boy was being followed. The new person that appeared had even less respect for Temple of Time. He wore black and brown armor that bore the patterns of the Gerudo tribe, but what stuck out on him the most what his dark greenish skin and his unruly red hair.

Temple watched in horror as the man made a small smirk, obviously planning something devious. He then entered Temple, scratching the brick that made up the threshold to its entrance with his small dagger.

If Temple could cry, it would. It now had **two** men inside it, one that shown no concern for Temple whatsoever, and another that seemed to be deliberately hurting and abusing it.

_**AAAARRRRRRGGGGGG! **_wailed Temple of Time.

One of the two men had suddenly tugged on an object inside of Temple that hasn't been touched in a long time. When the object slid out, Temple climaxed with a great and bright blue light. Temple heard the laughter of the other man; he seemed to enjoy seeing the building reach an unintended peak. Temple became angry, sad, confused, and embarrassed all at the same time. It did NOT enjoy this, but its building seemed to think otherwise, for it expelled a great power without Temple's permission.

After what seemed like hours, one of the intruders exited Temple, very satisfied with his deed. But Temple wasn't relived at all. The first intruder, the boy in green, was still inside it. Temple was amazed at how long the boy lasted inside, but it knew that he had to come out eventually. Temple was right, he had to come out, but what it didn't know what that it would take seven long years to do so.

* * *

Different. That was the best way to compare Hyrule to the way it was just a few years ago. Temple hasn't seen the sun in about four years and the landmarks around it seemed gloomier than ever.

Hyrule Castle was dead. It was destroyed a while ago and was replaced by the hateful Ganon's Tower. Temple could never get used to the evil building, for the Tower's dark energy seemed to overwhelm it. The city around it used to overflow with life; now it overflows with the walking lifeless. Gerudo Valley and its desert ironically became the most beautiful landmark that Temple could see, and that was saying a lot. Desert has actually gotten a lot softer over the years… but then again that's probably because Temple compared it to everything else.

While not the most dramatic change, Death Mountain's transformation hit Temple the hardest. What was once a gentle giant with a cloud halo surrounding its peak, was now a rugged monstrosity with an evil and supernatural flame replacing that halo. Death Mountain grew hideous, and the energy it emitted was filled with nothing but hate, not the pure bliss that Temple once knew.

* * *

It has only been a few days since the intruder in green finally left the Temple of Time. Of course before he did another person came. That person wore the rags of the Sheikah, and unlike the two people before this him, this person was gentle on Temple. Even though they still had no permission to enter the innermost part of Temple of Time, it was more readily accepting of the Sheikah than the first two intruders.

As wrong as it was, Temple of Time also warmed up to the boy in green… after all, he's been inside it for seven years.

_NO! I shouldn't think like that, _said Temple, when it realized its thoughts, _What he did was not right, and…_

Temple of Time knew that it would never be pure again. It may not have changed outwardly, like Death Mountain, but on the inside, Temple was dead. The intruders probably didn't even wash their shoes when they stepped inside it.

_Sigh… My entire life is ruined. _

Temple felt that it had nothing else to life for. It's been deflowered, it couldn't move, and the landmark that it loved had changed for the worst. Unfortunately, buildings couldn't demolish themselves; it would have to live a life of misery.

_Death Mountain… are you feeling as horrible as me? _

Death Mountain stood there and did nothing.

_Please… answer me! I… I need you right now!_

But Death Mountain was not answering. In fact it may as well have lived up to its name and died. Temple even missed the times when Death Mountain erupted. As nasty as that was… the eruptions reminded it of a time when Death Mountain was happy and active. Temple may have hated it in the past, but now it realized just how amazing Death's eruptions used to be. It was a terrible feeling to realize that you took something for granted.

* * *

Weeks have went by, and Temple lost hope for all of Hyrule. It went through almost all the stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, and Depression. And now it was finally going to accept its fate: it will never see happiness again.

Not even seeing Ocean for the first time could soothe the wounds of witnessing Death Mountain transform into that beast. Temple didn't care about its own problems; the intruders have come and gone. All it wanted was its beloved Death Mountain back. It didn't even care about being next to Death Mountain, the current proximity was more than enough. Temple had accepted their one-sided relationship, but seeing Death Mountain in its current state depressed Temple to no end.

**Rumble**

Not even a small shake in the earth did anything for Temple. The humans that were inside it numbed Temple of its… wait…

**Rumble**

Hyrule doesn't have sudden earthquakes... The only time the ground shakes is when Death Mountain is about to…

**Rumble**

_Death Mountain… can it be? Are you… are you coming back?_

**Rumble Rumble Rumble**

_YES! YES! Death keep going! Keep going! If you can come back then…_

Temple of Time couldn't muster the words up, but it felt that if Death Mountain could come back, then all of Hyrule could come back. It has been many years since Death Mountain had a large scale eruption, and Temple missed seeing it in action, it fact it _needed_ to see one of Death's eruptions. Temple just couldn't believe the idea that Death Mountain could be back to it's old self.

_FIGHT IT! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE, DEATH! YOU CAN BREAK THIS CURSE!_

The flaming cloud began to behave ferociously, as though it didn't want to break its hold on the mountain. But Temple knew better. Death Mountain was too powerful to lose to some sort of curse.

_**DO IT!**_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Death Mountain fired a shot of lava high into the sky and the cloud around it followed suit. The curse rose into the air and dissolved into nothingness as Death Mountain's halo cloud returned. Temple of Time sighed in relief. It knew that anything was possible now, and Hyrule was going to once again become the prosperous land that it has been in the past.

_You may not be able to hear me Death Mountain… but I wanted to say this to you for a long time… I… love you…

* * *

_

"Hmm, looks like you can see the Temple of Time from here," Link said, mostly to himself.

Link and Navi stood near the peak of Death Mountain, looking at the world below them. As the boy looked around he noticed the Temple of Time, the place where the second part of his journey had began. He may have been transported to the Temple of Light for his slumber, but he still felt that he bonded somehow with the Temple, and he began to see it as a sort of second home.

"Hey Navi… what if the Temple of Time was watching us… no, what if it was watching Death Mountain, and it fell in love with it?"

"WHAT?" Navi exclaimed after hearing the pure stupidity fly out of Link's mouth, "Link… I don't care how great your imagination is, the idea of two inanimate objects falling in love is the dumbest idea ever."

"But what if someone wrote a story like that?"

"Then its author and its readers are fucked in the head!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
